1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate generally to a method and device for controlling a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As we have entered into the digital era, the use of electronic devices including a touch screen have been popularized. A touch screen is an input device that may replace a keyboard and a mouse. By way of example, a touch panel that senses a touch of a user is attached on a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) so that the user may perform a desired work. Particularly, it is appropriate for a small-sized terminal, for example, a mobile phone or an MP3 player.
A conventional user interface using a touch screen displays functions in a form of an icon or a menu so that a user recognizes and uses the various functions contained in an electronic device, and when the user clicks the displayed icon or menu, the user interface executes an application corresponding to the clicked icon or menu or converts the icon or the menu into a subordinate icon or a subordinate menu.
However, a conventional user interface using a stylus pen provides merely a two-dimensional diagram in response to a touch input of a user and thus, the user may have a limited experience associated with a touch input.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a user interface that may provide various touch input experiences. Also, a user interface is required that provides a drawing object associated with a touch input and a result associated with another function of an electronic device.